Silent Darkness
by Neon Star
Summary: Legolas is being hunted by something, and he turns to Frodo for help.
1.

LOTR and all in it belong to Tolkien. The only thing I can claim is the vampire. The descriptions go by the movie as do a lot of things. This is slight AU because Frodo hasn't left yet and for other reasons. My first LOTR fic so please be kind. Read and Review! If I at least get three reviews, I'll continue! And please, not 'it's cool', give something constructive.  
  
Silent Darkness  
  
The figure silently walked through the trees. His sharp eyes caught every movement. His pale hair and skin reflected the moonlight as he made his way. He was close. He just hoped that he wasn't bringing trouble to his friend's doorstep. But he probably was, she was always nearby, waiting. He only hoped his friend could help him. He came to the small door and silently opened it. He slipped in quietly and closed it behind him. He had found it easy to break into to places that he needed to go, ever since this had started.  
  
He saw a light at the end of the hall and crept toward it, his feet making no sound. He slowly peered into the next room, his senses telling him someone was there. He soon saw him, and he let out a sigh of relief as he came from his hiding place.  
  
The other turned around quickly. Wide blue eyes took a look at him and the person relaxed.  
  
"Legolas, you scared me. How did you get in here and why are you here? Not that I am unhappy to see you," the hobbit said.  
  
He was surprised to see his friend there, but what was more so about how his friend had changed. His pale complexion was now even paler, a deathly white. His eyes held fear and loss in them. His long hair was tangled and his clothes were torn and bloody,  
  
"Frodo, as much as it is good to see you again. I need help, and I am afraid I have brought my danger to you as well. She has probably all ready gotten Gimli and Aragorn and who knows, she is probably coming after you as well," Legolas said.  
  
"Please, sit down and explain," Frodo said, gesturing to a chair nearby.  
  
Legolas fell into it wearily but his eyes were still alert.  
  
"All right. After our quest was over and you and the others returned home. I was traveling home myself, when I started to notice that I was being followed. I thought it might be an orc seeking revenge or something, so I waited to see. That is where I made my mistake, though I think she would have found me no matter what happened. As night fell, she came. She is unlike any creature that I have met, Frodo. I thought she was completely harmless, just a young maiden that had lost her way. If only I had known what she was, I would have killed her as soon as I saw her. Then I wouldn't be like this, and the others wouldn't be in danger," Legolas whispered miserably.  
  
Frodo's sharp eyes glanced and Legolas' neck, and noticed two small marks on the side. Horror gripped him.  
  
"Legolas, you don't mean." Frodo said softly.  
  
"Yes, Frodo, I was attacked by a vampire," Legolas whispered. 


	2. 

Thanks for the reviews! Here is more!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo sighed as he looked in on his friend. The elf was sleeping comfortably, or so he seemed, since it was hard to tell. Legolas slept with his eyes open, as did all elves. Frodo only knew he was asleep because he known him for so long. But Legolas's face was also slightly tensed as well. Frodo had seen him like that before, on their quest. Legolas knew there was danger about.  
  
Frodo softly closed the door and went back to the sitting room. He sat down in his chair by the fire and though over what Legolas had been able to explain. It wasn't much to go on, since Legolas had said the memories were mixed and disoriented during her attack and afterwards. But he had explained in chilling detail about Gimli's death and when she had attacked Aragorn. It still sent shivers down his spine when thought of the grimsome detail Legolas had added. It also seemed that Legolas was only half vampire, not a full one. He didn't know the reason behind why she only finished half the job. Frodo wished he could help his friend, but how?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stood wearily. A few more days to Mirkwood, a few more days till he reached home. Half of him could not wait, it had been too long, but the other half still craved for adventure, for another quest. But for now, he was wary in both body and mind, and knew it was time to return. But he promised himself that once things settled down, then he could take to traveling again.  
  
He had settled for the night, sensing a while ago that he was being followed. But he hadn't been able to find out what he was being followed by. It wasn't an orc, or any creature that he knew. It wasn't human, but seemed to be elf by the footprints he had found, except they were a slight bit too deep. So he decided to wait the creature out.  
  
A rustle of leaves alerted him to something moving on his right. He crouched and loaded his bow with an arrow. Aiming it carefully at the bushes, he waited.  
  
Out of the shadows came a young woman. Her pale skin was moon lit. Her face was round and innocent, with dark blue eyes and full lips. She had long black hair, the color of a night without stars. She was wearing a simple light blue dress. She looked at him in fear.  
  
"I am sorry to alarm you, Sir Elf. But I have seemed to lost my way," she said meekly.  
  
Legolas lowered his bow and looked at her.  
  
"You are the one that has been following me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I mean you no harm, my lord elf. But as I have said, I lost my way and was hoping that you might lead me out without me troubling you," she said.  
  
"It is no trouble at all. But how did you get lost, and where do you live?" Legolas asked, now setting his bow aside.  
  
"I was wondering, as embarrassed, as I am to admit it, and left the path. My home is at the edge of this forest, close to Mirkwood," she said.  
  
"I would like to help you then; since that is the same way I am going. Won't you come sit beside the fire and tell me who you are?" Legolas asked.  
  
She walked gracefully over and sat down upon a log by the fire.  
  
"My name is Mira daughter of Moran. And you, may I ask?" she asked.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Mira. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," he said.  
  
"Ahh, the missing elf Prince," she giggled.  
  
"So it would seem," he added in dry humor.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas, if I may call you that. I am happy to see that you are returning," she said.  
  
"So am I," Legolas said and smiled slightly.  
  
Later that night, after both went to sleep. A sharp pain to his neck awakened Legolas. He turned his eyes to see Mira clasped to his neck. He could see her fangs sink into his pale flesh and drink from his blood.  
  
"Mira!" he forced out, numbness starting to spread through him.  
  
//Do not struggle so, young Legolas. It will only hurt worse,// her jeering voice said in his mind.  
  
He then knew what she was, and it shook him to his core. He tried to struggle but she then locked any movement from him by straddling his chest, effectively trapping both his arms. He couldn't feel his legs.  
  
//Tell me something, young elf. Where is the ring bearer?// her thoughts purred into his mind.  
  
"I won't tell you," he snapped weakly.  
  
//You won't need to, you'll show him to me, soon enough,// she laughed in his mind.  
  
The world faded and just before he lost consciousness, he was aware of her forcing his mouth open and pouring his blood from her veins into his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas snapped from his dream state into full reality when he realized that he could finally remember the entire attack, and that the same pain was in his neck. He looked over to find her standing beside his bed, smiling wickedly down at him.  
  
"I told you that you would bring me to the ring bearer," she said to him. 


	3. 

Thanks for the reviews! If I get about four reviews or more, I'll keep going. I am glad you this! Here is more!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas leapt from the bed and glared at her.  
  
"You will not hurt my friend," he snapped.  
  
"Oh, really, Legolas. I wouldn't dream of hurting him," she purred.  
  
"Then what do you want with him?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He intrigues me, like how you intrigued me," she whispered, moving toward him.  
  
She wound one of her thin, pale, cold hands into his hair.  
  
"Now, why don't you just tilt your head to the side," she said softly.  
  
Her voice drained out his will to resist her. He titled his head, giving her full access to his neck. She gently kissed his neck and then sunk her fangs into the same place where she had feed from before. He moaned slightly in pleasure and then in faint pain as he felt his strength being sucked out with his blood. He sagged against her and she held him as she finished what she had started. He went slack in her grasp just as she finished. She laid his body gently upon the ground then turned toward the door when she heard the heart beat of her prey.  
  
Frodo came to the door and opened it slowly. He was worried, as he had just heard the soft sound of something hitting the ground. Sting was strapped to his side as a precaution, for he had felt that something would happen. He let out a small gasp as his eyes finally saw what was in the room.  
  
A woman, both beautiful and terrible, stood in the middle of the room, her fangs dripping with Legolas's blood. Legolas lay at her feet, unmoving and as pale as death.  
  
"Hello, Ring Bearer," she purred.  
  
"What have you done to him? What do you want?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You, my dear Frodo. As to what I have done to him, let us just say that I have finished what I have started," she said and gave a small smirk.  
  
"What do you want of me?" Frodo asked, her voice chilling his blood.  
  
"You shall find out soon enough, my darling," she said.  
  
"Is he.." Frodo could not finish.  
  
"Dead? I cannot answer that. Why don't you find out for yourself? Come, I will not hurt you," she said softly.  
  
He fought against the temptation in her voice. But another half of him wished to know if his friend was dead or alive. After a bit of a struggle, he decided to risk it and stepped forward. He knelt beside Legolas's still form and put a small hand upon a vein in his neck, only to find no pulse.  
  
He looked up at her and their eyes met. His eyes darkened and he griped the handle of Sting. But he found himself drawn to the swirls of blue in her eyes. Then a battle of wills ensued, his against hers, each trying to gain a hold. But her will was much stronger and older, and after a long battle, she won.  
  
"Ring Bearer, come," she whispered, stepping away from Legolas's body.  
  
Frodo didn't take his eyes off hers as he stood and followed her. His eyes and face were blank, his mind trapped in her dark gaze.  
  
"Now you shall see what I want of you, Frodo," she said, gently titled his head aside and knelt beside him.  
  
She kissed his lips passionately then drove her fangs into his neck. 


	4. 

Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so glad you like this story! Here is more!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She then pulled back and screeched in pain as an arrow embedded itself into her shoulder. Dropping Frodo to the ground, she looked around to find Legolas weakly glaring at her from the ground, the bow still in his hands.  
  
Suddenly another figure appeared at the door.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" a shocked voice said as Sam hurried into the room.  
  
He picked up Sting from where it had fallen and pointed it at Mira, driving her away from Frodo's fallen form.  
  
"Back!" he yelled.  
  
Mira hissed at him, then looked out the window. The sun was rising slowly and the first beams were about to strike her.  
  
"We shall finish this later, Legolas, Ringbearer," she growled then disappeared out the window.  
  
Legolas dropped the bow, and collapsed back to the ground.  
  
"Close the window, Sam, now!" he ordered weakly.  
  
Sam was too shocked to do anything else. He hurried to the window and closed it up, then went quickly to Frodo's side.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sir Legolas, and what has she done to poor Master Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"Is he breathing, Sam? Is his heart beating?" Legolas asked, pulling himself to Sam's side.  
  
"Yes, though it is a bit weak," Sam said.  
  
"Good, then he shall be fine. Get him to a bed and bandage those wounds. Lock the door behind you, Sam, and do not open it even if I beg you. Except, Sam, you have to bring me a small amount of blood," Legolas said.  
  
"What for? She bit you as well, Sir Legolas?" Sam asked in alarm.  
  
"Yes, and I am afraid she has finished what she started. Now, please, Samwise. Leave me and do not return to this room except to give me that. Even then, do not enter the room, leave it by the door," Legolas said, and a strange hungry glow entered his eyes.  
  
Sam nodded and picked Frodo up. He then hurried as much as he could out with the weight out the door and down to Frodo's room. He gently bandaged the wounds and covered him up before returning to Legolas's room. He dare not enter after Legolas's warning and quickly locked the door. As reluctant as he was to leave Frodo alone, he knew he had better get what Legolas's needed quickly, or else there would be trouble. After making sure Frodo's room was locked, he hurried out the door of Bag End in search of blood for the now elf vampire. 


	5. 

He returned as soon as he could, a small bottle filled with the precious liquid. He hurried to the hall that lead to the rooms and stopped short. There in front of him stood Legolas, a strange unnatural hunger in his now glowing gold eyes. Sharp fangs were hanging from his mouth. Behind him were the splintered remains of the door, and from what it looked like, he had nearly broken the door open to Frodo's room, had not a piece of sun light from the open window pierced him. He hissed at Sam, no recognition in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, its me, Samwise. I brought you what you asked," Sam said, fear building in him.  
  
He held out the bottle and Legolas grabbed it from him. He then pulled the top from it and gulped down the contents hungrily. It horrified Sam to watch the once elegant elf now feed of blood like a starving animal. Red rivulets ran from the corners of Legolas's mouth, and he took it all in without breath. When Legolas was finished, the hunger diminished in his eyes and intelligence returned to them.  
  
"Thank you, Samwise. I am able to control it better now," Legolas said softly.  
  
"I was worried there for a moment, Sir Legolas," Sam said.  
  
"I know, please excuse my actions. It seems that first hunger is the hardest. I shall return to my room and leave you to take care of Frodo," Legolas said and retreated back over the broken boards and disappeared into the guest room.  
  
Sam looked after him, worried for his friend. He then unlocked the door and stepped into Frodo's room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 


	6. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned. I am adding a lot more to chapter six since it only goes with that one.  
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Frodo awoke to find the sun shining brightly in his face. He groaned, finding the sun unbearably bright to his eyes, and turned to face away from it.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," a voice called him.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes to slits.  
  
"Sam?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I am here, Mr. Frodo. Here, drink this," Sam said, helping him to sit up a little and held a glass to his lips.  
  
Frodo drank deeply. When he had finished, Sam laid him back. He felt sick for a moment, like if he was about to throw up, but the feeling soon passed.  
  
"Sam, I thought you would not be back for another day," Frodo said.  
  
"I came home early, and thank goodness I did! That vampire woman nearly had you, sir," Sam said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thank you, Sam. What about Legolas?" Frodo asked, trying to keep the suddenly terrifying images out of his mind.  
  
"She changed him, Mr. Frodo. He's a vampire now," Sam said sadly.  
  
"But he is alive, in some way," Frodo insisted.  
  
"Yes, but it is a horrible life," Sam said.  
  
"We shall help him return to what he was, Sam, there must be a cure," Frodo said.  
  
"I hope you are right, sir," Sam said.  
  
"Actually, I believe Bilbo had a book upon this. Sam, there is a red silk bound book in the bottom right drawer in the desk. Get it for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course, Mister Frodo," Sam said and walked over to the desk.  
  
He dug through the bottom drawer and finally found the book bound in red silk and brought it to Frodo. Frodo opened it and quickly read through the first page. He frowned slightly and turned a few pages more.  
  
"I don't like this..." he said softly.  
  
"What is it, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was right that Bilbo kept a accurate account of this from what he received from the elves. But from what they say, Legolas is going to suffer more then any mortal in his position. Since he is all ready immortal, this would only make him mortal. He is losing his elf self, so to speak, and if we don't find the cure in a few weeks, he will die since the vampire and elf self would destroy each other. But I can't find the cure..." Frodo trailed off and started reading further.  
  
"Well, Sam, it looks as if we will be going on another quest sooner then we like," Frodo sighed.  
  
"Another quest? To where? And are you sure you would be well enough?" Sam asked, voicing his concerns.  
  
Frodo looked at his friend, "I had better be, or Legolas is going to die. We have to travel to Lothlorien. The Lady's spring is the only thing that can save Legolas now." 


End file.
